The web
by Magiccatprincess
Summary: series bassed. Just like the other Hollywood arts students my characters have a slap page to. Also Katie and Jasmine on bustyourbuildingmanager. com


Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious I do own some of the characters.

Note: This is based on my series but I suppose you could read this without having read all my other stories.

**The web.**

_Katie and Jasmine on www. bustyourbuildingmanager .com_

Katie grinned once they finished showing the pictures of Bitters running away from pharmacists. "And that's way you should never paint your face green with red dots and walk up to a group of pharmacists."

"But Katie?" Jasmine asked pretending to be confused. "Didn't we paint Bitters face green with red dots and pushed him towards a group of pharmacist?"

"Yeah." Katie grinned nodding. "We did. In fact we have some of the pharmacists reactions on Mr. Bitters 'rare skin dissease' right here. But first Jasmine would like to say something"

Jasmine sighed. "A couple of weeks ago I did an example on how to do 'the sad puppy eye' look. Well we have gotten some complains about people getting their face stuck in all kinds of ways... So we now have to put up a warning." She said as Katie grabbed a piece of paper and held it in front of them.

"Warning inexperienced sad puppy dog users need to do a warming up before they use the puppy dog look or else your face might get stuck in many painful ways." Katie and Jasmine read out loud.

_A video posted by Matt on _

"Alright." Matt said carefully adjusting the camera. "This is Matt again. I'm not sure but some people say it and I have to agree I kinda am a flirt." He smirked.

"So some girls complained and all... So I thought if I get a hot girlfriend. That way I don't have to flirt anymore... Which is a lost for all the ladies out there I know. So now I'm gonna tell you all about what kind of girl I'd like. The type that lo-" Matt stopped when the door swun open.

"The lonely desperate type of girl." Sabrina said walking in Matt's room.

Matt sighed."Sabrina, could you come back later? I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"You can be desprate some other time." Sabrina said putting her bag down on Matt's bed. "I need to draw someone for art club and seeing your not doing anything important I'm gonna draw you." She shrugged.

"But I..." Matt palmed his forehead.

"Oh don't worry you can continue your desperate search for a date. I'll just draw a picture of you." Sabrina said settling down on Matt's bed.

Matt shrugged. "Anyways I want the girl who... is good looking defiantly good looking, and a nice personalit-"

"Matt go stand in the light." Sabrina instructed.

Matt rolled his eyes doing as Sabrina told him. "Like this?"

Sabrina nodded. "You should tell the girls about yourself."

"You think?" Matt asked. "Well I love sports, I am great at cooking and you have to admit I'm handsome."

Sabrina groaned. "Yeah but don't get me started on his grades." She said before turning back to her drawing.

Matt smirked. "You just agreed that I'm handsome. Admit you want me."

Sabrina glared at him. "Say it again Johnson and I.. I'll.." Sabrina left the threat open.

Matt just grinned pursing his lips. "You so want me. Which is understandable after all I'm pretty amazing. Come on Sabby want a little ki-"

Matt was cut of as Sabrina tackled him to the floor. "Oh I'll make you for that one!" She yelled before knocking the camera over and the screen went black.

_Henry's video profile_

"Hello Hollywood!" Henry waved at the camera. "I'm Heinrich Kauz... Forget that just call me Henry." He added as in an after thought. "I just moved to LA from Germany."

Henry frowned absently tapping a fork at the end of his plate. "What more to tell.. What to tell." He wondered out loud. "Well as you can see I'm in the kitchen eating apple pie for the simple reason I like apple pie." He shrugged taking another bite.

"My mom made it to celebrate us finally having finished unpacking so I'll probably bring some pie with to school for lunch."

"Alright why did I just say that?" Henry blinked realizing what he just said. "Now your all coming at my lunch table asking me for pie." He groaned.

"Well listen to this!" Henry said putting his face as close to the camera as he could. "Your can't have it! It's mine! Don't even think you can come to my lunch table and ask for pie, your not getting it!"

"It's mine!"

_Katie and Jasmine on www. _

"So you saw a green Bitters, heard or warning and heard our reactions. Don't forget you can also send ideas for more pranks on Bitters yoursel-..." Jasmine trailed of noticing Katie was looking at her oddly. "What?"

"I just got the perfect idea for a new prank!" The younger girl grinned. "Get a me a huge sandwich, ten buckets of hot sauce and some exotic flowers and meet at the park." Katie said before walking of.

Jasmine frowned. "Wait! What do you wanna do with all that hot sauce? Katie! Why are you walking of like that making it look like an other show? Katie! Most of our watchers are to young to have even watched 'Kenan and kel'! Katie!" Jasmine sighed. "Aww here it goes!

**Author: I'm still sick but on very strong medicine... Cause I'm on strong medicine I didn't want to risk writing a bad chapter for my other fics 'Not so positive or maybe' or 'Big Time Psycho' But I got bored and decided to write this though it's kinda pointless.**

**Oh and if you were wondering Big Time Psycho will be updated soon cause ipsycho will finally air here tomorrow.**

**I got a deviantart page now! Check it out! I got chibi versions of all the OCs**


End file.
